Bloqués
by caramelle 1
Summary: REEDITION et changements. Elisabeth et John coincés dans une pièce? Quelles seront les conséquences?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTEUR :_ caramelle 1

_TITRE :_bloqués

_GENRE :_cette fic est je pense pour la majorité du public, il n'y aura pas de scène explicite.

_PS :_ cette fic est en deux parties, la deuxième devrait arriver rapidement.

_PS 2 :_ j'ai déjà postée cette fic, mais j'y est apporté quelques modifications. Je m'excuse envers ceux qui ont lu une de mes histoire mais je pense bientôt les reprendre, pour les améliorer si possible et les finir si j'y arrive. Biz.

_**BLOQUES**_

Elisabeth avançait tranquillement vers la salle de contrôle. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour un peu particulier; pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le docteur Weir allait repasser la porte. En effet, le colonel et son équipe avaient découvert un temple assez vieux pour avoir été construit par les anciens. Ils avaient voulu ramener des clichés des inscriptions mais les images restaient blanches.

Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre sur place. La mission devait durer 4 heures et pendant son absence, le colonel Caldwell dirigerait la cité. Parvenue dans la salle de commande, elle donna encore quelques recommandations puis descendit rejoindre les membres de l'équipe SGA. La porte fut ouverte et l'équipe la traversa.

La planète semblait abandonnée malgré une flore luxuriante et d'étonnantes créatures terrestres. Ces dernières ressemblaient beaucoup aux tigres à dent de sabre avec leurs fourrures couleurs fauves et leurs longues canines. Mais le plus important était qu'ils étaient herbivores, ce qui avait rassuré l'équipe, en particulier McKay. **(1)**

Vingt minutes de marche dans cette jungle leur suffirent pour atteindre le site. John demanda à Teyla et Ronon de surveiller les alentours pendant que Mckay, le docteur Weir et lui-même inspectaient l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment comportait deux couloirs similaires au marbre excepté la légère luminosité qui en émanait. Ils donnaient chacun sur un nombre innombrable de salle pour la majorité sans intérêts sauf pour deux d'entre elles reliées par une ouverture sans doute vestige d'une ancienne porte. La précédente équipe avait constaté qu'une importante quantité d'énergie était produite dans la première pièce et que dans la seconde un pan entier de mur était recouvert de symbole proche de la langue des anciens et de celle d'un autre peuple nommé les asénitzes**. (2)**

Ces salles communicantes se trouvaient être les plus éloignées de l'entrée et c'est pourquoi le docteur Weir ainsi le colonel Sheppard entendaient parfois des « foutus militaires… pas service…moi pas musclé … danger c'est ça ouais… » provenant de Rodney. En effet, ce dernier avait besoin de quelques affaires pour analyser la pièce. Il avait demandé au militaire de les lui porter mais ce dernier avait refusé prétextant qu'il devait les pouvoir les défendre et que cela l'entraînerait.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par arriver à leur but où McKay pu enfin déposer tout son matériel, ce qu'il fit le plus bruyamment possible. Pendant ce temps les deux autres terriens pénétrèrent dans l'autre pièce. Après quelques réglages et « grognements » provenant de la première salle, Elisabeth et Rodney se mirent silencieusement au travail enfin aussi silencieusement que possible.

Pendant ce temps John se promenait dans le couloir et visita quelques salles mais il finit par se lasser de ne voir que de la poussière et des araignées. Il retourna voir les deux scientifiques, McKay parlant tout seul à voix, il pénétra dans la deuxième pièce. La docteur Weir était plongée dans sa traduction alors il fit tranquillement le tour et observa les quelques gravures sur le mur.

Le docteur Rodney McKay essayait de trouver la source de cette énergie. Pour la troisième fois il fit le tour de la salle et inspecta tous les endroits qu'il voyait. Alors qu'il finissait ce tour et voulait laisser tomber, son appareil détecta le point d'origine. Les occupants de la seconde salle entendirent un :

- _Yes, je t'ai enfin trouvé_, un rire puis, _personne ne résiste au génie de Rodney McKay_.

Le scientifique regarda de plus près la pierre mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Il nettoya les contours mais n'observant rien continua vers le centre. Au moment où sa main y parvient, un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

Une pierre jusqu'à là invisible descendait rapidement boucher l'unique sortie de la deuxième pièce où se trouvait encore Weir et Sheppard. Un _McKay_ fut crié par Sheppard avant que ne soit totalement fermé l'entrée auquel répondit un _Oups_ lancé par le fautif.

De l'autre côté la situation des adultes n'était pas simple. Les murs se rapprochaient inexorablement. Un ingénieux système permettait aux quatre parois d'avancer simultanément. Le colonel et le docteur essayèrent d'arrêter leur progression mais rien n'y fit, ils se resserraient de seconde en seconde, pour finalement s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres des deux atlantes enlacés. **(3)**

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, n'osant pas parler. Elisabeth avait posé sa tête sur le torse de John qui l'avait enlacée. Le colonel fut le premier à le voir et en fit la remarque à la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Elisabeth, les murs ont arrêté de bouger. Nous allons rester encore en vie pour l'instant, rajouta-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous êtes sur John ?

Malgré la faible luminosité de la torche, il pu remarquer son teint livide quand elle releva la tête.

- Mais oui, vous n'avez vu que les murs ont stoppés.

- Vous avez raison mais cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose pour le moment, on est toujours coincés ici.

- McKay va trouver une solution ou sinon je le hanterais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, répondit en souriant le militaire.

- Vous croyez aux fantômes ? Lui demanda la diplomate étonnée.

- Vu tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que nous sommes dans cette galaxie, plus rien ne m'étonnerait maintenant.

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune femme mais à ce moment là une plaque au dessus de leur tête coulissa et Elisabeth reposa immédiatement sa tête dans le cou de John.** (4)**

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Lui demanda-t-elle à mi-voix n'osant pas relever les yeux.

- Une dalle a coulissé seulement elle est bien trop haute pour espérer l'atteindre.

Ils prirent alors tous deux conscience qu'ils risquaient de mourir ici. L'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus oppressante, Sheppard pensa qu'il valait mieux parler de n'importe quoi plutôt que de conserver cette ambiance pesante.

- Nous réussirons à sortir d'ici.

- Je sais que vous tentez de me rassurer mais je sais aussi que nous avons très peu de chance de survivre. Elle releva la tête.

- Vous savez depuis deux ans j'ai connu des situations parfois critiques à tel point que j'ai cru plusieurs fois ne jamais revenir mais nous nous en sommes toujours sortir. Si ma bonne étoile ne me lâche pas ce coup-ci nous nous en sortirons aussi. Et surtout ne lui dites pas mais McKay est une des personne les plus brillante que je connaisse, il va nous sortir de là, j'en suis sur.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- J'ai pour mission de vous protéger mais je ne savais pas que ce serait une protection si rapprochée, lui dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire réprimé.

Le docteur Weir remarquant enfin leurs corps collés, voulue se dégager mais à peine tenta-t-elle de bouger que son dos cogna contre la paroi ainsi que les bras de John. Pour diminuer son trouble, John essaya de dégager ses bras mais au vu du peu de place qu'ils avaient du se résoudre à les laisser dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci silence agréable s'installa seulement troublé par les respirations de chacun.**(5)**Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne tentent de parler mais finalement la linguiste pris la parole.

- Euh… John nous sommes amis, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi Elisabeth ?

- J'ai un service à vous demander. Voyant de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du colonel elle se pressa de continuer.

- Voilà en fait depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai une démangeaison entre les omoplates, pourriez-vous me gratter s'il vous plaît ?

Le colonel fut tout d'abord étonné par cette requête mais en voyant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il s'empressa de lui dire :

- Mais bien sur Elisabeth pas de problème, en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Elle se colla davantage à lui afin qu'il puisse passer sa main le long de son dos et lui donna quelques indications sur l'endroit précis de sa torture. Quand enfin il le trouva John sentit une mèche de cheveux le chatouiller et se rendit compte de la proximité d'Elisabeth. Cette promiscuité le mettait soudain mal à l'aise et pour ne rien arranger elle se mit doucement à se balancer. Cela se transforma en torture pour l'homme qu'il était. Le ventre de la jeune femme frottait sur son entrejambe.

Il l'a vit fermer les yeux et pencher légèrement la tête du côté gauche laissant ainsi son cou totalement découvert. Il devait à tout prix se ressaisir avant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne se réveille. Une image de wraith sous la douche avec un bonnet rose sur la tête, jouant avec un canard en plastique jaune et entonnant une chanson des spice girls lui vint à l'esprit ce qui le calma sur le champ**.(6)** Afin d'éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise, il appela la diplomate doucement.

- Elisabeth.

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom, rosit légèrement avant de se ressaisir. La jeune femme s'était sentie si bien qu'elle s'était laissée aller sous les sensations. Aucun d'eux ne parla, enfouissant ce souvenir le plus loin possible dans sa mémoire et reprenant le dessus sur les émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, une heure passa sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il y un déclic, croyant leur fin arrivée John la prit par la taille et...

A SUIVRE...

1 : à voir dans une prochaine fic peut-être.

2 : nom bizarre mais il me plait bien, je dois être un peu bizarre.

3 : ils n'ont plus de place, donc ils trouvent un moyen de prendre le moins de place et rien d'autre, non mais.  
4 : je veux être à sa place.

5 : bah oui un silence agréable ça existe.

6 : désolée pour l'image mais c'était soit un wraith ou Kavanagh et j'ai choisi le premier, ne vous inquiétez je n'ai rien pris d'illicite juste une imagination débordante.

reviews ??


	2. Chapter 2

AUTEUR :caramelle 1

DISCLAMER : rien est a moi, tout est aux créateurs de stargate atlantis sauf cette histoire.

TITRE :BLoqués

GENRE : tout public normalement

PS : voici la suite et fin du court one shot, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire

_De nouveau le silence s'installa, une heure passa sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il y eu un déclic, croyant leur fin arrivée John la prit par la taille et_ l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se retenait depuis longtemps mais décida de profiter du temps qui leur était offert. Elisabeth surprise mit quelques millisecondes avant de réagir et d'y répondre. Ils pouvaient tout deux sentir la frustration éprouvée depuis le 1er jour de leur rencontre. Puis peu à peu, ils s'apaisèrent et le baiser devint plus tendre, moins sauvage.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensèrent, les dalles s'écartèrent. Seulement trop occupés à s'embrasser, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et c'est collés l'un à l'autre que Rodnay, Teyla et Ronon les découvrirent. Au bout de quelques secondes les deux prisonniers ne les avaient toujours pas remarqués et fut Mckay se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de les arrêter. En entendant cela, les adultes se séparèrent immédiatement. Les trois amis avaient chacun l'impression d'avoir devant eux deux adolescents pris en faute par leurs parents mais n'en dire, malgré les sourires en coin du scientifique et de l'athosienne. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Teyla prit la parole:

- Docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard, nous sommes contents de vous revoir vivant et en bonne santé.

- Nous aussi Teyla, lui répondit ce dernier. Nous pensions mourir lorsque le piège s'est actionné. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour nous sortir de là?

- C'est Teyla qui à trouvé la solution, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs sous nos yeux, lui apprit le scientifique.

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir sorti de là.

- Oh, ce n'était rien docteur Weir, j'ai juste gratté un peu de poussière, répondit la jeune femme souriante.

- Bon, si on rentrait maintenant, j'en ai assez de tout ce sable et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre une douche. Je pense que cela ferait du bien à tout le monde, leur dit John.

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Les 5 amis discutèrent d'avantage au retour** (1).** Le runner habituellement plus renfermé prit lui aussi part à la discussion qui s'était engagée entre l'athosienne, le colonel et le docteur Mckay.

Rentrés à la cité, le docteur Weir leur accorda une heure avant que le débriefing. Il eut lieu vers 5 heures et demi; toujours de bonne humeur bien qu'ils aient chacun de lourdes responsabilités, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous vers 8 heures pour le dîner.

A huit heures précises, Elisabeth, John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodnay se retrouvèrent donc assis autour d'une table de la cantine. Cette soirée fut l'une des meilleures qu'ils passaient depuis bien longtemps. Les deux jeunes femmes amusées par les joutes verbales qui s'engageaient entre les trois hommes, le plus souvent entre le colonel et le scientifique, avaient fait un tableau où elles inscrivaient les points marqués par les différentes parties.

Dès la fin du repas un constat évident s'imposa à elles: John avait largement battu McKay qui ne comptabilisait que 3 points. Cette soirée fut si agréable qu'ils décidèrent d'essayer de dîner ensemble le plus souvent possible. Ils décompressaient et pendant quelques temps chacun ne pensait pas à ses responsabilités.

Le lendemain l'équipe SGA-1 ayant quartier libre, chacun passa la journée de son côté. Rodnay chercha à améliorer la puissance des générateurs à naquada; Ronon et Teyla allèrent sur le continent, rendre visite aux Athosiens et John donna aux scientifiques qui le souhaitaient des leçons de tirs.

Elisabeth quant à elle devait s'occuper d'un accord diplomatique entre la cité et un peuple nommé les Yaks qui leur fournissait des plantes médicinales très puissantes. Bien que la journée de SGA-1 leur paraisse agréable contrairement à la diplomate, tous attendirent patiemment la soirée qui était prévue.

En effet, en milieu d'après-midi comme il faisait très beau, le colonel avait proposé de dîner sur une des nombreuses terrasses de la cité. Les quatre autres approuvèrent cette idée, à condition que ce soit Sheppard qui se charge d'apporter les repas. Celui-ci accepta leur condition et à 8 heures moins le quart, il débarqua au mess, emporta une grande nappe, les repas et une bouteille d'alcool que les Yaks lui avait offerte en présent.

L'endroit qu'il avait déniché était parfait. Le soleil couchant éclairait ce côté de la cité où il régnait une douce chaleur.

Peu après avoir fini de tout installer, le colonel vit apparaître Teyla et Ronon. Rodnay fit son apparition 2 minutes plus tard, peu après Elisabeth arriva. Le groupe enfin au complet Mckay entama le dîner, prétextant n'avoir rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Les cinq amis se détendirent rapidement et les discussions furent bientôt entrecoupées par des éclats de rire, favorisés par l'alcool consommé. Vers 11 heures, le docteur Weir confortablement installée fut la première à s'endormir, imitée quelque temps plus tard par les autres.

A son réveil, John perçut quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire éclaira ses traits. La diplomate avait du remué dans son sommeil et se retrouvait maintenant la tête calée dans le cou du militaire alors que ses mains entre leurs deux corps tenaient fermement sa veste. Le soleil étant encore assez bas dans le ciel, le colonel décida de profiter encore un peu de la situation.

En bougeant légèrement la tête, il aperçut le scientifique serrant tendrement la nappe dans ses bras, avec un sourire de béatitude. Il remarqua aussi que le runner et l'athosienne étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et dormaient profondément. Le docteur commença à s'agiter. Ne voulant pas qu'elle remarque son réveil, John referma les yeux et feignit de dormir.

Quand elle s'éveilla à son tour, elle constata qu'une douce chaleur l'entourait, étonnée elle ouvrit les yeux et frissonna. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, le colonel la serrait réellement dans ses bras. A présent mieux réveillée, elle ressentait de la gêne qui ne faisait qu'augmenter avec les idées très peu professionnelles fleurissant dans sa tête à la vue de cette bouche qui semblait si délicieuse.

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller John. La sentant se déplacer, il décida de ne pas réagir même s'il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps dans cette position.Au bout de quelques minutes, Elisabeth finit enfin par y arriver à force de contorsions et rejoignit directement ses appartements.

Le colonel une fois la porte refermée attendit encore un peu, se leva et décida de réveiller le reste du groupe. Ce furent Ronon et Teyla qui réagir les premiers; surpris de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se levèrent d'un bond. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face et de la tension commençait à apparaître mais elle se dissipa rapidement.

En effet, Rodnay protestant contre la façon dont John les avait éveillés, venait de s'étaler de tout son long. Il avait voulu suivre Sheppard qui se dirigeait vers ses appartements mais s'était pris les pieds dans la nappe.

Le colonel en entendant du bruit se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant Mckay virer rouge pivoine, la jeune femme l'imita alors que le troisième homme souriait largement.

Aucun incident ne vînt troubler la tranquillité d'Atlantis ce jour-ci. Les équipes d'exploration ne rencontrèrent pas de difficultés. Le soir ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois au messe où Elisabeth appris les mésaventures du scientifique, ce qui la fit elle aussi sourire. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable à écouter se plaindre Rodney d'une coupure à la paume qui selon lui pourrait s'infecter. John pour se moquer lui avait répliqué qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'érafle la langue ce qui fit taire le scientifique, qui se mit à bouder dans son coin. Vers 11 heures chacun parti dans ses appartements excepté le docteur Weir qui prétexta avoir des dossiers importants à revoir.

Il était 3 heures du matin et le colonel n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil après s'être réveillé en sursaut. Lassé d'attendre il décida de faire un tour dans la cité pour se détendre. Alors qu'il passait près de la salle des commandes, il aperçut de la lumière dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

Sheppard soupira, elle était généralement l'une des premières à être debout et la dernière à être couchée, il pensait qu'elle devait se ménager un peu. En entrant il l'a trouva profondément endormie sur un dossier, ne voulant pas la réveiller, il l'a souleva et l'a conduisit dans sa chambre. Alors que John commençait à la poser délicatement sur le lit, une voix lui dit:

- Ce n'est pas très galant de profiter d'une femme qui dort.

Surprit il laissa tomber brutalement la jeune femme sur le lit.

- Et en plus de cela vous me balancez sans ménagement sur mon lit! s'exclama-t-elle en cachant difficilement le rire qui la submergeait.

- Excusez-moi mais ce n'était pas très habile de me parler il me semble! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir, on tira sur son tee-shirt ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit. Il ne pu avant qu'un petit : _mais…_ avant d'être coupé par des lèvres sauvagement posées sur les siennes. Quelques peu déconcerté, il répondit au bout de quelques secondes à ce baiser avec fougue. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par l'interrompre et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Elisabeth êtes vous sûre de ce que vous faîtes?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose, et apparemment je ne vous suis pas indifférente, à moins que cette bosse contre mon ventre ne soit que dû qu'à votre arme, lui répondit-elle avec une moue coquine.

- Ce n'est pas mon arme mais êtes vous vraiment sure?

- John agissez au lieu de parler je commence à ...

Les habits jonchèrent rapidement le sol, des souffles rauques s'élevaient du lit et..(Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer le reste, je pense que vous saurez très bien le faire, non mais espèce de voyeurs).

Le lendemain matin, John en se réveillant remarqua que le lit était vide mais qu'une carte était posée sur l'oreiller. Il y était inscrit:

**"J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, pour moi elle à été merveilleuse.**

**PS: N'oublie pas que du as briefing à 9 h 30."**

En apercevant l'heure sur le réveil, il sauta du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Il n'avait plus le temps de passer se changer et voulait revoir la jeune femme avant le briefing.

Pour la 1ère fois mais sûrement pas la dernière John se dirigea directement vers le docteur Weir et profita de leur solitude pour l'embrasser. Zelenka qui allait entrer dans la pièce changea d'avis et prit le micro dans ses mains pour annoncer:

_- Mckay, j'ai gagné le pari, vous me devez 100 . Le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard ont enfin craqué._

Pour toute réponse un:

_- Et merde! Retentit dans le couloir._

En entendant cela les deux personnes concernées se mirent à rire car ils savaient que maintenant quoiqu'il arrive ils seraient deux pour l'affronter. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent la salle de nombreuses personnes leur sourire.

**FIN**

1 : enfin quand Rodney leur laisse en placer une.


End file.
